Dance With A Devil
by allenatemypancakes
Summary: Artemis is the new girl and she realizes that even though she is new, she is desired. Facing enormous challenges not only that of being in high school but that she must chose who she loves, a powerful immortal or a sadistic ruler. (2p!,1p!, and fem! AU)
1. Author's Note

Author's Kind Note

I wish to give fair warning before I begin my story, as it is only fair.

Firstly, I am giving myself permission to use this story, as this story was on another account I used to have and I do not wish for people to accuse me of plagiarism when it was my story in the first place. I want to rewrite, add, and hopefully finish this story. I started it two years ago and forgot all about it.

Secondly, this is a multiple universe specifically for Hetalia. There are the fem., the 2p's, and the ones we all know. I only wish to have all of the characters here because I feel it would be more interesting.

Thirdly, I swear. I swear a whole hell of a lot when I want to but not excessively. I swear as much as I see fit for each character and each part of the story.

I believe that is everything, I hope I haven't bored you to death with this not but I am one who wishes to clarify things before hand so people don't yell at me later. I don't enjoy getting yelled at, positive reinforcement and criticism are fine and are welcomed just not ranting at me about how badly my writing sucks.

Alright, enjoy the story.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One: un nou început (A New Beginning)

I was new to the school. I had moved a great deal and was never certain how long I would be in once place; the uncertainty had made me I shy, a wallflower in all honesty. I wasn't extremely popular or cool at my previous schools, and I didn't expect to ever be popular. In fact, instead of being the popular, cool bitch of the school; I was the quiet, shy, smart, nerdy girl that was nice and polite to everyone. I was positive and a dreamer, and I didn't entirely mind being alone; it only meant that I wouldn't hurt anyone and they wouldn't hurt me.

It was my first day. I was wearing a cute baby blue sleeveless dress with a slightly puffy tulle skirt, light white sweater, and all white wedges with ankle straps that complimented my dress nicely. It was late summer, almost August. I was nervous about starting over... again.

I wasn't a bad student; no actually I was quite the opposite. I was the teacher pet, the one everyone relied on in class. No, my family simply moved frequently. Really it was my stepdad's work that made us move so often. He is a psychologist and likes to seek out tranquility for our family though he leaves for Los Angeles because that is where he works.

Anyway, I was already late because my mother didn't know when school started. I rushed, looking for my first class, Chemistry. I ended up asking a leadership person for help. Thank goodness he didn't seem to mind.

I entered the room sheepishly; luckily I wasn't the only one who was just arriving. I handed my teacher my schedule. He told me to go take a seat. I sat next to a dark haired boy who seemed as shy as me.

"Hello." he said softly.

"Hi..." I mumbled, fidgeting. I noticed he had an accent. I didn't mind, I talked in a faint British one naturally. Blame the Beatles for that one.

The teacher began speaking, instructing how the class would run. I listened to him while (re)organizing my binder. He handed us slips of paper, telling us to get them signed by our parents, that went over expectations and things that we will need. The last five minutes of class, he gave us free time. I put my things away and adjusted my sweater.

"I like your buttons," the boy said pointing at my backpack, "You like Hetalia?"

"Thank you, and yes I do." I said softly, "Germany isn't my favorite but it was the only one they had at Hot Topic."

He nodded and smiled, "I'm Kiku Honda."

"I am Artemis Demitru." I smiled back shyly.

"Would you like to join my friends and me for lunch? We meet in the front courtyard, behind the main office." Kiku told me. I nodded as the bell rang.

I headed to my next class, which was German 1. I was happy that someone actually talked to me. German flew by and I went to my next class. Even though I was only a sophomore/second-year, I was in Algebra 2. It seemed to drag. He even gave us homework! After was Algebra support. The teacher, Ms. Franz, explained that normally this would be the last class but today was a traditional day, meaning we had to go to all ten classes.

After Algebra support was lunch. I quickly hurried to the courtyard he told me and looked around for him. I didn't see Kiku so I sat in a shaded area to escape the late July heat. I pulled out my tortellini, homemade cookies, chips (the Kettle chips), and water. I didn't mind sitting alone, so it surprised me when I saw him and three others approaching me.

One was clearly very hyper as he was chatting excitedly with the others. Another looked pissed off and almost identical to the hyper one. I figured they were either twins or brothers. The final one was a stern-looking blonde with blue eyes.

"Ah! This is the bella ragazza!" the hyper one said hugging me, I squeaked softly, "Aw! She is so cute! How are you bella?"

"Feliciano, it is rude to pounce on a young frau you do not know. What if she didn't like hugs or being touched?" the blonde says sternly.

"But Ludwig, I don't think she minds. Do you bella?"

"Not really, but I would like to know who is hugging me." I said politely.

"Oh! Si! I am Feliciano Vargas." He smiled, "And what is your name, bella?"

"Artemis Demitru." I replied, still in my polite manner.

"Fraulin Demitru, I am Ludwig Beilschmidt." The blonde told me.

"You know Kiku, so I guess that leaves me. I am Lovino Vargas." the pissed off looking one said in a pissed off tone.

"He is my fratello!" Feliciano said tackle hugging him. I knew it, and I laughed softly.

"Get-a off me, you idioto!" Lovino yelled.

"Lovi~" a new voice chimed. I looked to where it came from.

Another group of three boys approached our group. They were rather handsome. The one who had spoken approached Lovino and he responded by yelling, "Get away from me you tomato bastard!"

"Oh but Lovi." he pouted, it was enough to make a girl's heart melt.

"Hey, Toni, I think that's the new girl Lutz was flirting with." the albino said pointing to me. I blushed deeply, not used to all the attention I was receiving. I did recognize the albino; he was Frau Hauser's student aid.

"Yes, I am new." I said, looking down at my lunch and taking a bite. Oh how I love Italian food.

"And what is your name, mademoiselle?" the blonde asked tilting my chin up. He had sapphire blue eyes, similar to mine only mine change depending on what colors I was wearing.

I blushed even more. I didn't understand why I went so shy... He then sat next to me, "It must be as belle as you, oui?" Oh god the French accent!

"I-I am Artemis Demitru." I stated for the millionth time, "My friends used called me Artie for short."

"Used to?" he asked, eyes softening.

"Ja, this is my third high school." I explained.

"Oh got, that must be hard." the albino sympathized. I shrugged and went back to eating my lunch.

"You didn't tell me your name monsieur." I said.

"How many languages do you speak, ma Chérie?" he asked.

"That I speak relatively fluently? Only two languages, English and German, I want to learn French eventually. Und ja, I'm in Deutsch eins but I kind of taught myself small words. I wanted to take it last year but the teacher retired the year I entered."

He nodded, "I am Francis Bonnefoy. The albino is Gilbert Beilschmidt. And the dark haired boy is-"

"Antonio F. Carriedo, chica." he interrupted taking my hand and kissing it softly. That is when I decided that they were all flirts.

That is when Francis pulled out a red rose and gave it to me, "For your beauty, ma Cherie." I looked at the rose in surprise, my mind off on a mental rant.

 _Why have I never been given a rose before? Alex never gave me one._ I thought, _why? Was I not special enough for even one rose? Was I that lowly and unworthy of a single rose? Was I that worthless and pointless? Did I do something to anger the goddess of love to make it so this_ _flirt_ _was the only one who would ever give me any kind of token?_ _I asked myself so many questions that I had no answers to that it made my head and heart start to ache from it._ It was so bad I was near tears and I could feel the tears welling up, ready to fall. Before I knew it I was crying over being given a stupid rose. But part of me knew that it was more than a simple rose, it was over the want to be wanted. Everyone looked at me in surprise. Feliciano came and hugged me tightly.

"It is okay, bella. Don't cry." he soothed stroking my hair. He wiped away the tears murmuring condolences in his beautiful, fluent Italian. I blew a few of my honey strands out of my face, getting a grip on myself. I appreciated his concern and was fearful that I would be scaring off the others.

"Merci, Francis. You are the first boy to give me a rose. I am sorry for my outburst, please forgive me."

He smiled and winked at me in a provocative way. Feli got protective of me and held me close as to protect me from Francis.

"Petite flirt," I said under my breath making Feli giggle.

"You said Lutz vas flirting with her?" Ludwig questioned Gilbert.

"Ja, he didn't hurt you, right Artie?" Gilbert said looking at me. I shook my head.

"That means _he_ is going to know about her being new." Ludwig stated forlornly.

I looked at them in confusion. They looked worried. I wondered who 'he' was but didn't want to question them for fear of being rude. I was only the new girl and I didn't know the rules of what I could ask and what I could not.

Other than that, this year seemed like it was going to be a good year.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: speranță și disperare (Hope and Despair)

Everyone had been quiet for a minute or so before Feliciano started chattering about... pasta. I listened as I ate most of my food. I stood and gathered my things after taking out my schedule.

"Where are you going, Artie?" Francis asked.

"Looking for my next class, you all have a head start in knowing where most of your classes are." I said simply.

They all said farewell as I went in search of my next class, knowing my relatively good fortune would run out eventually. I walked out of 'our' courtyard into the main one. Having vaguely studied where each building was I knew where I was going. A group of girls were walking my way not even paying attention to where they were going until they ran into me and made me fall down.

"Ow," I muttered, picking myself back up and dusting my dress off.

The queen bitch of the group glared at me. "You gonna say sorry, you little pathetic cunt." she demanded, it was like a slap to the face.

"She looks like some foreign exchange student," one of the girls chortled, "I bet she doesn't even understand what the hell we're saying."

I knew that if I weren't so well mannered I would have kicked that bitch's ass to the moon but being raised to be a well mannered, polite young woman I swallowed my anger rather painfully. I could still feel the anger pulsing through my veins, telling me to give this no good, lowly bitch a taste of her own medicine. I knew that she was just another bully, no good in her at all.

"I'm sorry for your arrogance, but I'm no cunt nor am I an exchange student," I said. She slapped me hard across the face. _Whoops, wrong answer Artie,_ I told myself bitterly.

"Teach that little bitch a lesson!" another girl yelled.

Soon a group formed around us, I spotted the group of people I had eaten lunch with. They gave me a 'we're sorry' look and just stood by. That was an even deeper wound.

She grabbed me by my hair and said, "If my boyfriend were here, he would teach you a much worse lesson you skank. Lucky for you it's only me and since it's only mean and you're new, I'm gonna go easier on you. Do this again and it's gonna be way worse."

The look she gave was one of pure evil; she tightened her grip on my hair making me cry out in pain. She brought my head down to her knee making me scream in pain. Then she proceeded to punch my stomach with all the force she could muster making me lose my breath.

"Aw, the poor wittle baby can't breathe." she mocked kicking me this time, as it went on her other bitches joined in. I closed my eyes and waited for this to be over, having never been physically assaulted before. I felt strong arms lift me up as Brittany whined but soon stopped.

I heard a thick Russian voice say, "You better stop hurting moy politechnika or my friends and I will hurt you."

There were fearful shrieks and the sound of dirty whores scampering away to their masters. That made me smile internally, if only I didn't hurt so much on the outside… I opened my eyes to meet violet ones. I closed my eyes, wincing at the pain and feeling the blood drip from my nose. I would be lucky if it wasn't broken. He gently touched it and I winced.

"Open your eyes, sunflower." He said softly, dabbing the blood with his scarf.

I slowly opened my eyes; I had a migraine and the light made my eyes hurt. I shielded my eyes from the bright light. "I'm in pain." I answered truthfully

"That's sucks dudette! Hey Jason, thanks for helpin'." the blonde smiled, "I'm Alfred F. Jones. Jason is my cousin." he nodded to the dark haired boy, who was now leaving. I didn't really care for Alfred; his entire being was just too loud for my quiet and calm demeanor.

"Thank you all. I appreciate it." I say politely to all the boys, there were five, six including Jason.

"Of course love." a green eyed Brit soothed.

"We don't like seeing damsels in distress. Especially when no one else stands up for them," another violet eyed boy stuttered, I giggled at his cuteness, making him blush.

"And may I know your names?" I asked, "Alfred has already introduced himself..."

"I am Arthur Kirkland." the Brit said.

"Matthew Williams..." the shyest one mumbled, making me awe inwardly at how adorably shy he was. I knew him and I would go on to be good friends.

"Ivan Braginsky." the Russian smiled, I also had a feeling him and I would be good friends as well.

"Yao Wang." the final boy said.

"And you are?" Arthur asked.

"I am Artemis Genevieve Demitru. My friends call me Artie or Gem..." I told them.

"Why do they call you Gem?" Alfred asked me.

"It's a long story," I started.

"You have a Romanian last name." a new voice chimed in.

Alfred frowned at the owner, Arthur smiled it seemed as though he knew him. The boy didn't seem to mind the looks of hate coming from most of my saviors. He seemed to almost welcome it as though he knew he would never be accepted by anyone but Arthur.

"Coming to help, Vladimir?" Arthur asked him.

"You can hardly call it helping since the 'hero' is here," the boy said glaring at Alfred, the animosity was high and it bewildered me, "I only came to see what all the fuss was about and to see if I should take this young woman to the infirmary."

"Over my dead body," Alfred growled.

"That could be arranged." The new boy countered, their bickering only added to my headache and I began to feel light headed.

Arthur laughed, "He wasn't even the one to save her from those bitches, pardon my language Artemis."

 _I've said worse,_ I thought to myself, standing there trying to sooth my injuries. Being surrounded by people who insisted on saving being heroes was terrifying enough add to it that my nose refused to stop bleeding from my injuries. The blood… I can't stand blood, even my blood.

"I don't feel well," I whispered, everything was becoming distorted and disfigured. I heard them panic, my eyes grew heavy and I felt myself sway before strong arms wrapped themselves around me.

"Artemis, stay awake. You need to stay awake," an angelic voice lulled.

"I don't want to." I said drunkenly. I felt myself be picked up.

"I'm taking her to the nurse; she needs to be looked at,"

~~~~POV CHANGE; Vlad~~~~

I looked at the delicate creature in my arms; she was beautiful even with those awful injuries. She was restless and in pain, I could hear it in her thoughts. The dark thoughts she had. My more sensitive eyes had picked up on past injuries, the faint scars on her pale skin. She hid them well.

It made me sad to know that such a beautiful girl suffered so much injustice. Those bitches would pay for this and I would see to it. I was the only one not afraid of Luciano; I had no reason to be afraid of him. And one of these days I would rip the whore he calls his girlfriend's throat out. For now I only needed to worry about Artemis, she hadn't said anything before fainting or even mentioned that she was dizzy. I knew that it had to be the blood loss.

Arthur walked beside me as we went to the infirmary, "You are really controlling yourself, Vlad."

"To turn her isn't what we need, Arthur. She has so much potential, I'm not going to damn her to our life. It wouldn't be fair."

"Did you see them?"

"Yes."

"The others didn't even notice, I wonder how long she has been depressed…she comes off as so happy and well, but she is so sad deep down."

I nodded and he opened the office door for us. I walked into the nurse's room and explained what happened. She quickly had me lay her down and checked her. Her nose wasn't broken but it was on record that she got bloody noses easily. Artemis did have a black eye and possibly a cracked rib or two.

"The violence that goes on here is horrific," she said angrily, "I'll call her parents and have to taken to the hospital."

"You call her parents, I can take her." I said. I was worried about what would happen if she woke up all alone in an unfamiliar place. Besides hospitals were scary places in general, who would want to be there alone? The nurse agreed reluctantly and signed a town pass for the three of us.

We quickly went to the hospital and got Artemis situated. We would explain what had happened to her and hopefully her parents understood. We wouldn't tell them about her depression though, who knew what they would do if they knew.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: dorinta si pofta (Desire and Lust)

I woke up with a start. The room had bear, ugly white walls and the smell of rubbing alcohol burned my nose with a great power. I hated this place and didn't know why I was here. My sides still hurt and I felt disoriented. There was a gloved hand in mine and I opened my eyes to the concerned ones of the peculiar boy I never got to meet properly.

It was here that I noticed how his ruby eyes glistened with concern, burning me to the core because of how I was a stranger and yet he was so comfortable around me. Next I noticed his strawberry blonde hair and a petite top hat sitting crookedly on his head; it made me smile a little bit. I wondered why he wore gloves.

"Are you feeling better, Printessa mea?" he asked me in a satin voice full of consideration and concern, I noticed Arthur standing in the corner.

"I feel a bit better," I croaked, my voice sounded horrible compared to his silken one, "Are my parents?"

"I told them you were my sister," Arthur interjected, "So your parents don't have to worry so much."

"They aren't my actual parents anyways." I said softly.

"You are adopted?" the other boy asked

"Abandoned, actually," I explained.

"I'm so sorry, Printessa.' He purred.

"I don't know your name."

"Oh how rude of me, I am Vladimir Lupei the III," he said standing and bowing.

He came off to me as someone from another time, another era. I wondered if he wasn't really _human_ but rather something more... mysterious. I wanted to ask but I couldn't find the words, maybe it was just my detail orientated brain picking up on little queer traits like his paler skin and his eye color. I shouldn't be one to say anything since I have dark chestnut hair and light skin. However, my eyes weren't ruby red they were sapphire blue.

"You aren't human," I found myself saying.

They stared at me in a stunned awe, both of them. "We aren't. There are a few of us at school. We are vampires." Arthur admitted, Vladimir glaring at him, "I would rather tell her, Vlad, than have Alfred tell her about you being some terrible beast. He doesn't even know I am."

I looked at them with fascination, "Vampires, but how you are able to be in sunlight? Surely it isn't pleasing."

"That is a myth; we are pretty much enhanced in every way. We are stronger, faster, and more beautiful than most." Vladimir smiled.

"What do you mean most?" I asked.

"He likes you, love." Arthur explained and I laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"People don't like me. They accept me and deal with me but they don't like me."

"Well, since you think it's funny, would you be my girlfriend?" Vladimir asked earnestly.

"Yes, actually," I said. That is an interesting way to begin the year.

Time passed quickly and I grew adjusted to my school and how everything worked. The people I had met prior to the 'Allies', as my newer friends called themselves, hung out with us as well. We had a group full of diversity and we all accepted each other. I also had an amazing boyfriend who I stayed with more than my actual family and a family at school more together than my actual family. I had a new friend too. His name was Flavino Vargas. He was the school production designer. He offered to make me new clothes, even though I deny him something tells me he will anyways. The two flamboyant Italians considered me their sorellina and I appreciated their brotherly love for me.

Today was cool, still warm, and I wore a knee length strapless red dress with black undertones and lace covered heels. My hair was put up simply. Everyone was chatting while eating the farfalle lasagna Feli and I made together. I hadn't really been bothered by 'Lutz' or 'him'; I still don't know who 'he' is though. My only thoughts were on wishing autumn would come quicker, and as I thought the wind picked up.

Maybe my affinities I've had since I was young are something I forgot to mention to most people but it is also why I was able to tell that Vladimir was something more. As well as someone who would love and accept me even if I was different.

I was the first to see Lutz and two other fearsome looking men. I know Vlad read my mind as he pulled me closer to him, him becoming more protective. I knew his vampire senses were kicking in, this often happened because he heard what the others were thinking, he had once told me that he wanted to rip off anyone's head who dares to think so provocatively of me. Oh, how I love my overly protective vampire.

The others froze, Flavino and Feli stopped chatting. They came closer. Brittany was clinging to the one with red-brown hair and violet eyes. Her hands would go down to his belt. It disgusted me, I mean really if you're going to be a whore do it when there aren't people important privacy is to us.

"Hey, dyke." she smirked at me. I gritted my teeth and Vlad kept a firm grasp on my waist so I didn't do anything I would regret regardless the wind picked up even more in my frustration.

 _No Artemis._ His sweet voice rang in my mind. I slumped against him, can't argue with a vampire in annoyed defeat. I'd like to rip off her head if you asked me, I didn't even need mind powers to know what she was thinking.

"So this is the ragazza, Flavino?" _Her_ man asked eyeing me.

"Si! Isn't she so cute!? She is out princessa." Flavino smiled brightly, pulling me away from Vlad. Everyone kept their distance but were ready to help if worst comes to worse they would step in and aid me, "Bella, this is my fratello, Luciano."

 **Luciano's POV**

The girl Flavino wanted me to meet wasn't as hideous as Brittany lead me to believe. Actually the girl was quite beautiful. Her eyes were the color of the night sky and filled with a warmth all her own. Her hair was long and a warm amber color, it looked so soft and silky. I didn't understand why Brittany hated her so much. Did she feel threatened by this new girl? This girl doesn't even seem like a threat but rather loveable and gentle, Brittany could actually learn from her.

"What is your name, ragazza?" I asked releasing myself from the clingy hands of Brittany. She pissed me off with her _constant_ touching, I had watched the girl and how she wasn't touching the vampire boy but rather just leaning against him.

Flavino nudged her encouragingly and she said, "I am Artemis Demitru, sir. It is a pleasure to meet you."

I found her voice sweet and soft. I smirked at her and glanced at her friends, some flinched. Good, they knew who the king was. She looked confused as to why they were afraid of me. I would have to teach her once she was mine; I wasn't worried about her little vampire though. Those bonds could be broken as painful as it will be; I knew I had to do it.

"Luci," Brittany whined. I hated it when she called me that, "Let's leave this loser. She's a slut. She's probably fucked with at least half of them and the other half has probably groped her."

"I'm not a slut like you. I would never reduce myself down to the scum you are," Artemis hissed, Flavino grabbed her and stopped her from fighting, "I would rather be raped than be a fucking whore like you! Let me go, Flavino."

"Artemis, calm down," Flavino said holding her angry, trembling form. Her look was one of pure anger and hatred.

I approached her and grabbed her chin roughly making her look me in the eyes, "That was very brave of you, my little moonflower." I chuckled, "I came to invite you to my Hallows Eve ball. All of you are actually invited. Please come for me, my moonflower." I kissed her cheek just to anger vampire boy.

Chuckling, I released her and pulled out an invitation. She was blushing in anger but it was oh so cute across her pale cheeks. I turned and left, Rachel fuming at me for my actions not that I cared, I was the King after all and I could do as I fucking pleased. And that meant I would get what I want, a decent Queen.

 **Artemis' POV**

I stood in a mix of anger and awe. In one hand I held the invitation while the other touched the cheek he kissed. I felt the deep flush on my cheeks. Everyone was shocked. No one spoke, Vlad held me defensively as he watched them leave before rubbing my cheek off. "Cum îndrăznesc mizeria pipăi printesa mea," he hissed.

"It's rude to call people filth," I murmured. He growled in response.

"Ooh! Now I can make you a ball gown! Artie this is wonderful! Felicia is going, so is Madelyn, Francine, Antoinette, Amelia, Emily, and Alice. All of them!" Flavino began chattering, listing most of the girls I knew in choir.

I stood in one place, a statue with mixed feelings. One part wanted him; another screamed that he was dangerous; the final part reminded me of my love for Vladimir. Did I? Uncertainty filled me. My head was swimming, trying to be rational. I was with a vampire so nothing was rational anymore, the rules changed drastically because of him.

"Artemis? Are you okay, printesa mea?" he asked. I looked at him desperately. How could I answer him? To be honest I like the badass type like Jason and his brother James, it's a turn on for me. He knew it too. I just groaned and buried my face in his chest not knowing what to do.

"Will you go to the ball with me, Vladimir? We can all go together but will you be my partner?" I asked muffled; voice that of a small, uncertain child.

"Of course, printesa mea, Flavino-"

"I'm already on it!" Flavino said before he could finish, "Artie, you should come home with me. I need to start so everything can be perfect!"

"I can't. I have to babysit my cousins." I told him glumly.

"Then, I'll come over. Your parents like me and know I'm not going to do anything funny."

"Ugh, if you have to then I guess you can."

"It'll be fun, don't worry ragazza," Flavino bubbled, "I have the perfect idea of a dress for you!"


End file.
